Rocky goes to Africa
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This a challenge fic were Rocky and the other Rangers go to Africa so Rocky can tell Aisha what she means to him. The story was a challenge issued by GoldDragonNinja so the story idea belongs to him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.**

**Summary: This a challenge fic were Rocky and the other Rangers go to Africa so Rocky can tell Aisha what she means to him. The story was a challenge issued by GoldDragonNinja so the story idea belongs to him.**

**Rocky goes to Africa**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

The Rangers had finally beaten Back King Mondo and were looking forward to some rest until another villain showed up.

"So what do you guy's want to do?" asked Rocky one day while they sat in Ernie's, and he was feeling left out since Tommy sat in one chair with Kat leaning in to him and Adam was the same but with Tanya leaning into him.

"Chill Rocky enjoy the break from constantly fighting Evil" said Tommy.

"I can't"

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Seeing you four like that reminds me of what I have lost by not telling her" said Rocky.

"Well let's go and see her" said Tanya.

"But what if someone comes to take over while we're gone?" asked Rocky.

"Zordon can contact us we will have our communicators with us plus he will know where we are since we'll Teleport to her location"

"Do you think Zordon will allow us to teleport to Africa?" asked Adam.

"Well lets go to the command center and explain to him why were going to do it" said Tommy.

"Ok then let's go" said Rocky

_**Rocky goes to Africa**_

Half an hour later the Rangers were at the command center waiting for Zordon's reply since they had told him everything.

"IF I LET YOU GO YOU WILL STILL HAVE TO ANSWER ANY EMERGENCIES FI A NEW VILLAIN ARRIVES TO REPLACE KING MONDO"

"We understand that Zordon and we know that would be a requirement of us going" said Tommy.

"I ALSO REALISE THAT NONE OF YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO SAY A PROPER GOODBYE TO AISHA SO IN THESE EXCEPTIONAL CIRCUMSTANCES I SHALL ALLOW IT"

"Thank you Zordon" said Rocky.

"I ASK JUST ONE THING ROCKY MAKE SURE YOU DO WHAT IS RIGHT"

"I will Zordon I know what I must do"

"Ranger's please pass on my kind regards to Aisha as well" said Alpha.

"Will do little buddy" said Rocky as he patted Alpha on the head, and the Rangers Teleported out.

_**Rocky goes to Africa**_

A few seconds later they were in central Africa, looking for Aisha's location.

"She's in Botswana at a place called the Okavango Delta, it's a wild life reserve" explained Tanya as she lead them towards the office of a Bush airline so they could fly down to Botswana.

A few minutes later they were in a plane like the one 3 of them had jumped out of when they were skydiving to raise money for the Angel Grove Observatory to view Ryan's Comet.

"So how big is this Animal Reserve then?" Rocky asked Tanya.

"Its roughly 15000 km" replied Tanya.

"How are we supposed to find Aisha in a place this large?"

"Well the map says theirs a Ranger station not far away maybe they can find out where Aisha is in the reserve" said Tommy.

"Good idea let's go" said Rocky.

_**Rocky goes to Africa**_

Half an hour later they reached the Ranger station, knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but when it was answered they were surprised their in the door way stood Aisha.

"Guys what are you all doing here?" she said after getting over the shock of seeing her friends standing in front of her.

"We came with Rocky he has something very important he wants to tell you" said Tommy.

Aisha spots Rocky standing to the side looking nervous, and she pushes passed everyone else and runs up to Rocky and hugs him.

"So what's been going on in Angel Grove then?" asked Aisha.

"Well after we got back from the Zeo Quest, the Command Center was destroyed but their was a hidden chamber underneath. Then we got our new powers and I became Blue then a new villain called King Mondo showed up he bought his family and their Machine Empire to take over what Master Vile started" said Rocky.

"So what happened to Rita and Zedd, did they disappear with Master Vile?" asked Aisha.

"No they attacked from time to time, Mondo captured Tommy and made him evil again but thankfully we managed to free him, then Rita and Zedd tried to take out the Machine Empire but failed, but eventually we defeated King Mondo"

"So whose you enemy now?"

"Who ever comes to take King Mondo's place"

"And you used your time off to come and see me?"

"Yeah plus Rocky has been different ever since you" said Adam before getting cut off.

"So Aisha what have you been doing while you've been here?" asked Rocky.

"Well I've become a wildlife Surveyor I go around the Okavango and see what the animal population is and how the environment is coping with the animals that live here" said Aisha.

"Wow that's sounds awesome"

"I love it but I do miss you guy's especially Rocky and Adam since we were friends longer then I was with the rest of you"

"We all miss you two Aisha" said Tommy.

_**Rocky goes to Africa**_

After an hour or so of catching up Aisha sees the time and says.

"Hey Guy's you're welcome to wait here for me but I have to go and check the elephant herd" said Aisha.

"Would you mind if I came with you Aisha I have never seen an Elephant in the wild?" asked Rocky.

"Sure they'll be at the river bank shortly so we need to move"

"Cool I'm right behind you"

The two of them headed out the door and deeper into the Okavango to reach the location the Elephants would arrive at.

"So do you think he will finally say it?" asked Kat.

"If he doesn't he needs his head examining" responded Tommy.

"Don't worry guy's if he doesn't say something Aisha will" said Adam.

"Adam what do you mean?" asked Tanya.

"The minute she saw Rocky she ran to him and hugged him and she didn't do that with the rest of us, also you forget I was friends with them before we came to Angel Grove they have always wanted each other but both have been to afraid to say anything, but Aisha looks like she's ready to say something if Rocky doesn't"

_**Rocky goes to Africa**_

Meanwhile in the Okavango Rocky and Aisha were at the river bank and were watching the Elephants how they made sure they all got a drink and that their was no predators around trying to get the young ones if the got separated from the main herd.

"Wow this is so cool" said Rocky quiet enough for Aisha to hear him and not scare the Elephants.

"I know I love doing this some day's though I need to bring my truck out here and it gets pretty boring having to outwait a Crocodile or Lioness if they catch my scent"

Rocky not realising what he was doing leaned into Aisha and sniffed then instead of keeping inside he said "You smell awesome" then he went bright Red and Aisha started to laugh at his reaction until they saw the Elephants getting spooked.

"Whats up with them?" Rocky asked.

Then they saw a young elephant had been surrounded by Crocodiles, and as they moved in to try and kill the baby Elephant Aisha couldn't look and turned to Rocky and he hugged her until it was over.

"Come on lets walk back before we get detected by the Crocodiles" said Aisha.

"Ok" said Rocky as they walked away together.

On the way back they started talking.

"Aisha I need to tell you something" said Rocky.

"Go on Rocky you can tell me anything"

"Ok here I go. Aisha I love you and I always have, this last year that you haven't been round me has been hell for me"

"Oh Rocky I love you two" said Aisha.

"I should have told you all this before now but I was afraid you didn't feel the same"

"Rocky you goof I love you two the only reason I stayed here and sent Tanya back was because I didn't think you loved me"

The two stopped and held hands and slowly started leaning into each other and shared their first kiss.

"So what do we do now?" asked Aisha.

"I will move out here to be with you I don't want to lose you now I have finally said how I feel"

"But what about the Power Rangers?"

"I will give up the power to be with you Aisha you mean the world to me, also I think living here with you will be awesome imagine the sights we would get to see."

The two of them hold hands as the y walk through the park unknowingly they have walked deep into the Elephants territory. Rocky and Aisha were to busy looking at each other to notice the tree root in front of them, they both tripped on it Aisha hit the ground but Rocky wasn't as luck as he went down he ended up head first in a pile of fresh Elephant Poo.

Aisha couldn't help laugh and even Rocky started laughing, Aisha offered him a hand to get out and they walked back to the ranger station.

_**Rocky goes to Africa**_

When they got back and went into the building the first thing that happened was the other four rangers making a joke about the smell of Rocky.

Aisha took Rocky to the back room where there was a shower and got cleaned up and found that Aisha had a set of men's clothes with her that matched his size perfectly.

"Hey Aisha how come the clothes fit me perfectly?" asked Rocky.

"It's because they are your clothes when I decided to leave I made sure I had something to remember you with"

Rocky took Aisha's hand and gently pulled her towards him and kissed her.

**The end**


End file.
